Saiyuki of the Opera
by ry0kiku
Summary: In Tougenkyou Opera House, it's rumored that an Opera Youkai lived in its bowels. Is he real? Everything is not the way it seems. AU. Done in collaboration with LonesomeGurlAngelofDeath. The curtain rises,tragedy plays..Updated!Interlude-Behind the Scenes
1. Chp1: Think of Me

SAIYUKI OF THE OPERA

Done in collaboration with LonesomeGurlAngelofDeath

Disclaimer: Ryokiku doesn't own Saiyuki and neither does Angel own Phantom of the Opera

Summary: In Tougenkyou Opera House, it's rumored that an Opera Youkai lived in its bowels. Is he real? Or just a mere imagination? Everything is not the way it seems. AU. A retelling of Phantom of the Opera, Saiyuki style. The curtain rises, tragedy plays…

**_Authoresses' Note:  
_****_Kiku - Yay, it's done! The first chapter!!  
Angel - Yay for Phantom and Saiyuki!!  
Kiku - By the way, whose idea is this bloody fic in the first place?  
Angel - Yours! I wouldn't have thought of it.  
Kiku - Me? I thought it was YOU! You're the Phantom lover, after all.  
Angel - If it was me, I would've made it Phantom-centered. This is Saiyuki-centered, YOUR favorite.  
Kiku - (sweatdrops) Oh yeah... I got the point.  
Both - So everyone, HAPPY READING!!_**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Think of Me

_Paris, 1871_

The city was busy like any other day. People walked from every direction, chattering incoherent words to each other. Horse-drawn carriages containing high-classed people rumbled across the streets calmly. One in particular stopped at the front door of a majestic building. The carved cameo above the door bore the sign 'Tougenkyou Opera House'. Two gentlemen with coats and boots stepped off the carriage, looking pleased with themselves. They looked around with interest, admiring the magnificent architecture before them.

"Ah, Zenon-sama, Homura-sama, welcome. Kanzeon-sama is expecting you." A shy man with long beard greeted them and opened the door, allowing the two men inside the building.

"We thank you for your hospitality, Jiroushin." The man with mismatched golden-sapphire eyes said as he and his comrade stepped through the door, stepping from the rough ground to the cold floor. The other man with an eye patch just nodded as he followed his leader. Jiroushin shuddered as the patched-eyed man passed him, his uncovered eye calculating.

"This way, gentlemen." He hastily added as he guided his guests deeper to the heart of the building, where they would soon meet their destiny.

* * *

"You stupid saru!! You call that a jump?! My grandma could jump higher than THAT!!" Sanzo's irritated voice echoed within the busy hall, sending shudders over everyone. The furious choreographer was yelling at one of his acrobats, who had just failed to do one of his moves.

"Demo Sanzo… I never know that you have a grandma…" Goku, to whom Sanzo had been yelling at, winced a little as he stood carefully, massaging his bruised leg. The previous fall indeed hurt. Had it not been for Seiten's supporting him at the very last moment, he could've end up injuring himself.

Sanzo's face reddened in fury.

"URUSAAII!! The opera will be held by next month, and I want a perfect performance! Or you all DIE!!"

BANG! BANG! BANG!!

A series of gunshots followed the furious choreographer's statement. Everybody's eyes were locked on the still-smoking barrel of five-revolver Smith and Wesson Sanzo was holding. Without needing to be told, everybody scrambled over to their positions and started practicing. They didn't like the idea of having a bullet hole on their heads, especially since this psychopathic choreographer had an unbelievable acceleration.

Sanzo put his gun back into his jacket, watching the practice with a scowl.

"Geez, Goku. Your father is so scary! I wonder how can you stand living under the same roof with that psycho?" Nataku whispered in low voice to his acrobat-mate as he started walking with his hands.

Goku shrugged before following what Nataku did, feeling his muscles stretching beneath his tanned skin, his brown bangs shadowing bright golden eyes, "I dunno. Sanzo could be real nice sometimes. Remember what he did to Yaone-neechan? He's actually a kind guy."

Seiten, another acrobat boy, snorted at this statement. "Which part of that guy is nice? Oh wait, he's only _nice _for people who don't wanna live…"

Nataku and Goku had to suppress their laugh at Seiten's statement. The boys jumped back to their feet. Unfortunately Goku tripped and hit one of the chorus girls, immediately making her gasping in surprise and stopped singing.

"Ouch! I'm so sorry, Yaone-neechan…"

"It's alright, Goku-kun. I'm just surprised, that's all." The purple-haired girl answered kindly. Goku was about to say something when he suddenly stopped, fearful golden eyes staring at something behind Yaone. Or yet, someone. The girl turned and found Sanzo's face was an inch from her. The psycho was more than ready to kill anyone who interrupts his sweet opera.

"WHO TOLD YOU TO STOP SINGING?? YOU'RE ALL GONNA…!!"

"Cut the crap, Genjo Sanzo. We have visitors."

Everybody turned and saw Kanzeon Bosatsu, the owner of Tougenkyou Opera House, standing majestically between two big pillars. She waved lazily at the crowd of singers and dancers as she spoke with her typical arrogant tone.

"Now, now, Genjo Sanzo, I'm afraid that killing one of our chorus girls here is not a very good idea, remembering the next performance is to be held by next month. And I believe you, as well as I am, are putting much hope into the next performance."

Sanzo muttered a 'tch' under breath. How did this old hag always manage to render him speechless?

"Furthermore, I would like to announce a few more things. As you know, for some weeks there have been rumors of my imminent retirement. I can now tell you that these were all true." The audience all gasped and exchanged surprised looks, but Kanzeon went on, ignoring the audience, "Jiroushin and I shall retire from this Opera business and it is my pleasure to introduce you to the two gentlemen, who now own the Tougenkyou Opera House."

She gestured to Jiroushin, who just entered the hall with the aforementioned two men. One had spiky orange hair with an eye-patch covering his right eye while the other had ebony-colored hair with mismatched golden-sapphire eyes. They stopped by Kanzeon's side.

"Introducing, Zenon Taishou,.." The patched-eyed man nodded, "…and Homura Taishi." The mismatched-eyed man nodded.

"These two shall be running the Opera from now on. Oh, and I'm also glad to announce our new patron. Introducing Prince Kougaiji from the Gyuumaou family."

A young man with long red fiery hair stepped into the room, stunning the audience with his elegance. Several chorus girls gasped and whispered to each other, wondering if they could get this gorgeous gentleman to a date. But none of them as surprised as Yaone. Her deep orange eyes widened as they followed the man's every move.

"Yaone-neechan, is something wrong? You look as if you're looking at a ghost." Goku asked the taller girl worriedly.

Yaone snapped back from his thoughts.

"Ah… nothing, Goku-kun. I just… seem to know him somehow." She let her gaze fell upon Kougaiji once again. Goku followed her eyes.

"That Kougaiji guy?"

Yaone didn't quick to answer the question. She held her breath as Kougaiji went pass her without even looking at her. She sighed.

"No. I guess he doesn't remember me." Sadness filled her sorrowful orange eyes.

Goku patted her softly on the back, trying to cheer her up, "He just doesn't see you, Yaone-neechan."

Meanwhile, Kougaiji had reached Kanzeon's place, and bowed elegantly before her. When he turned to face the audience, most of the girls 'ooh'-ed and 'aah'-ed at the charming and handsome prince.

"My parents and I are honored to support all the arts especially the world renowned Tougenkyou Opera House." he spoke with deep and elegant voice which immediately increased the velocity of the 'ooh' and 'aah'.

The boys, however, wasn't impressed. Nataku was suppressing laugh while Seiten made a puking gesture.

Kougaiji, oblivious to all this, turned to face Kanzeon and spoke, "It's an honor for me to be invited here, Kanzeon-sama. However I believe I'm keeping you from your practice. I shall be here this evening to share your great triumph. My apologies, ladies and gentlemen." With a flip of his cloak, the young man made his way out, followed by longing gaze from the young girls.

Nataku was practically laughing now. "I can't believe that guy! Who does he think he is? I've never seen as funny a joke!! Typical gentleman, ha! I bet he doesn't even know how to ride a horse."

Seiten made a disgusted face. "Typical fop," he snorted.

Goku was about to ask what's a fop when Jiroushin's voice took his attention back.

"Gentlemen, introducing our diva, Gyokumen Koushu-sama, who has been our leading soprano for almost five seasons."

Gyokumen Koushu, a middle-aged woman who could hardly tell as young anymore, stepped to the picture, her lips curved into what she must be hoping as a smile which made Homura and Zenon unconsciously wince.

"It's an honor to meet you, my Lady," Homura smiled nevertheless, taking Gyokumen's hand and kissed it in a very gentle manner, effectively blowing the woman's heart up.

Turning to face the audience, she spread her hands and shouted "HE LOVES ME!!" in her high-pitched shriek.

The audience sweatdropped. A man with labcoat and glasses immediately grabbed Gyokumen and started dragging her away, but not before hissing menacingly to Homura, "She's MY lady, you jack-ass."

The audience sweatdropped again. Jiroushin, in an attempt to save the awkward situation, nervously spoke, "That is Nii Jenyi, our lead male singer. Well, gentlemen, what about an introducing trip? I believe Genjo Sanzo, our magnificent choreographer, should be more than happy to show you around about this Opera House."

Murmuring a barely audible yet so obvious '_I'll so fucking kill you_' under his breath, Sanzo gestured his new bosses to follow him.

"This way," he grunted, and started to walk away.

Homura and Zenon exchanged looks before following the grumpy blonde. Behind them, Kanzeon clamped her hand on her mouth in an attempt to suppress her laugh. Ooh... the two gentlemen were going to have so much fun...

Watching the three walk away, she turned to the orchestra pit. "Conductor, resume the rehearsals!" she ordered and Gojyo lazily started the music again.

A moment later Jiroushin's voice could be heard shouting, "Nii Jenyi, WHERE'S YOUR COSTUME??"

* * *

"We take a particular pride here in the excellence of our dancers and acrobats." Sanzo spoke monotonously, a clear sign of boredom. Homura and Zenon, however, were fascinated by the elegance of the dancing girls and acrobat boys.

"I see why, especially that little brunette with golden eyes." Homura commented, his mismatched eyes blazing with weird emotions as he observed the young boy jumped over his partner's back, wide and content smile upon his face.

"Son Goku, one of our best acrobats." Sanzo squinting at the way Homura stared at the young acrobat and added, "and my own son."

Homura raised his eyebrow as he stared at Sanzo's cold amethyst eyes. Sanzo stared back at those mismatched eyes, challenging.

"I see no resemblance. That brunette sure is interesting..."

Sanzo gritted his teeth, fingers aching into putting a bullet in this man's sick brain.

Homura, ignoring Sanzo's murderous glare, continued, "And that exceptional beauty? No relation, I trust."

Calming down a little, Sanzo spoke, "Yaone. Our best chorus girl. A very promising talent."

"I see..." Homura scratched his chin, "I suppose she has no relation to you, unlike that Son Goku?"

"Unfortunately, I'm her foster father." Sanzo replied coldly, glaring as Homura raised his eyebrow again.

"I see..."

"Now, move aside, you're in the way." Sanzo shoved both managers roughly to the wings.

"What the…" Homura began to protest but immediately stopped when a huge elephant replica rolled on stage, accompanied by a group of singers. Nii was supposed to climb on it, but he had a hard time due to his flailing labcoat getting stuck on the elephant's decoration again and again.

"I'm going to kill him later," Sanzo hissed from over the side. "Messing up the rehearsal, thinks he's so great."

The situation was even worse because the elephant stopped at the wrong place and Gyokumen was stomping all over the stage, glaring at the dancers. Thankfully the chorus managed to cover up for both.

_The trumpeting elephants sound, her Romans now, and tremble. Hark to our step on the ground-hear the drums! Hannibal comes!_

The acrobats leapt to their position, followed by the dancing girls, and ended the act.

Once the music stopped playing, hell broke loose. The mad choreographer started swearing at both Nii and the elephant operator Kami-sama, waving his gun threateningly. On the other side of the room, Gyokumen exploded.

"All day! All they want is the dancing!" she shrieked.

"The Prince is very excited about tonight's gala," Jiroushin commented airily, joining the two managers.

The Diva approached the managers with a scowl. "Ah, allora, allora, allora."

"I hope he is as excited about dancing girls as your new managers," Gyokumen snarled at them, "Because I will not be singing!" She swept her dress train up dramatically and made her way off the stage, dragging Nii along the way.

Zenon took on a panic-stricken look. "Jiroushin-what do we do?"

"Grovel. Grovel, grovel." Jiroushin nudged them toward the wake the Diva had left in her exodus.

They look at each other in disgust but hurried after her nevertheless, calling as they went. "My Lady, please!"

"See you later, because I'm going now. It is finished." Gyokumen threw her hand in the air and continued on her way.

"World renowned artist and great beauty…" Homura began. The thick praise caused Gyokumen to pause.

Zenon pounced on the opportunity; he and Homura quickly moved to block her path. "Principessa, Bella Diva..."

"Si, si, si," Gyokumen said vehemently, wagging a finger at them.

"Goddess of song!" Homura cried.

"Gaspaco!" Gyokumen declared.

Kanzeon shook her head. Gyokumen tend to speak in odd languages when she's annoyed. These managers, as inexperienced as they were at catering to the Diva, would soon make her completely unintelligible.

"Gojyo-san," Zenon began, addressing the conductor. "Isn't there a rather marvelous aria for Elissa in act three of _Hannibal_? Perhaps the Lady…"

Gyokumen made the connection and cut in. "Yes, yes, yes! Ma, no! Because I have not my costume for act three, because somebody not finish it!" She shot a condemning look at her seamstress. "And, I hate my hat!" she exclaimed, gesturing to the ostentatious object in question. She covered her face with her hands and started sobbing, her shoulders heaving.

Homura spoke in his most soothing tone. "But, I wonder, signora, if as a personal favor, you would oblige us with a private rendition? Unless, of course, Gojyo-san objects?"

Gojyo looked as though he objected very much, but Gyokumen knew she was the focus of the managers' attention, and was attempting to prolong the moment. She made pathetic sobbing noises and affected to gain control of herself.

With a final sniff and wipe of her eyes, she said meekly, "If my managers command. Sha Gojyo-san?"

"If my diva commands," Gojyo drawled unenthusiastically, playing his baton with his fingers.

"Yes, yes, I do!" Gyokumen shot sternly, "Everyone be quiet!!"

Gojyo sighed exaggeratedly before standing, flipping his long red hair, and started swinging his baton in a very professional way. The orchestra began. Everybody silenced, waiting to see what the new managers' reaction are upon hearing the diva sing.

Inhaling oxygen as much as she could, Gyokumen began singing.

"_Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye--!!"_

Kanzeon was right. Gyokumen Koushu was _indeed _the leading soprano. Her voice was very high-pitched and she, in clear attempt to impress her new bosses, seemed to over-do it. Her voice echoed through the hall, causing Kinkaku and Ginkaku, the cleaning service, to stuff wool into their ears to block this horrible shriek. Nataku and the other acrobat boys had stopped practicing, watching the diva singing—no, shrieking—with their jaws hanging open.

"_Remember me once in a while please promise me you'll try--!!"_

This time, Homura and Zenon couldn't help but wincing. Most of the boys had covered their ears as well. Gojyo, on the other hand, was suffering. Being the conductor, he couldn't do anything to protect his ears from the torture. He chose to close his eyes and grit his teeth, trying his best not to hear that horrible voice.

"_When you find that once again you long to take your heart and be free--"_

The torture was ended, fortunately, in the most unexpected way. A huge piece of scenery fell from the ceiling, dangerously close onto the shrieking diva's head. The audience gasped and screamed as the material engulfed the screaming diva, trapping her beneath.

Sanzo immediately set his gaze to the ceiling, and noticed a dark silhouette among the wooden blocks. As Sanzo watched him, he noticed an envelope was being dropped from the ceiling; an envelope with blood-red seal. The figure then shifted back into the shadow. Sanzo picked up the envelope, casting a you-better-thank-me look to the shadows before turning back to the stage.

"He's here! The Youkai of the Opera!" Goku whispered to Yaone, his voice was a mixture of excitement and worry.

Meanwhile, Gyokumen was shrilly shrieking for help in panic. Homura and Zenon immediately rushed to her aid. Kanzeon, however, looked upright and shouted, "Chin Yisou! For God's sake, man, what's going on up there?!"

Chin Yisou, the stagehand, stared back at his mistress, "Please mistress, don't look at me. As God's my witness, I was not at my post. Please, mistress, there's no one there and if there is, well then, it must be a ghost!"

Zenon frowned, "What's the meaning of…"

"These things do happen!!" Gyokumen shrieked suddenly once she was freed from the backdrop, capturing everybody's attention.

"For the past three years, these things do happen and did you stop them from happening?? No!! And you two!" She pointed to the speechless Homura and Zenon, "You two are as bad as them. These things do happen! Until you stop these things from happening, I will not be singing!!" She turned on her heels and left the astonished gentlemen. Her lover, Nii Jenyi, followed her like a faithful dog, but not before turning and mocking "Amateurs," with a smirk to Homura and Zenon.

Kanzeon sighed, "Gentlemen, good luck. When you need me, I shall be in Australia." Before the two new managers could say retort back, Kanzeon left the place, dragging Jiroushin with her, suppressing laugh at the look on both faces.

"Gyokumen will be back," Zenon assured himself as Sanzo approached him from behind.

"You honestly think so?" Sanzo asked in a bored voice. He cocked his head, putting on an air of jaded aggravation as he held out an envelope to Zenon. "I have a message, from the Youkai of the Opera." Sanzo stated calmly, and everyone's attention immediately turned to him. He was holding a white envelope with a blood red skull seal.

"The Opera…?"

"The Youkai of the Opera." Sanzo repeated calmly, ignoring gasps from dancing girls at the mention of the name.

Homura snorted, "God grieves, there's no such thing as the opera youkai. You're all obsessed."

Ignoring him, Sanzo opened the letter and started reading it, "He welcomes you to his Opera House."

"His Opera House?" Zenon frowned in disbelief.

Sanzo went on as if he wasn't interrupted, "And commands you to continue to leave Box Five empty for his use. And reminds you that his salary is due."

"His salary?" Zenon almost shouted.

"That old hag paid him twenty thousand yen a month." Sanzo added.

"Twenty thousand yen??" Zenon looked like about to faint anytime.

"Perhaps you can afford more, with the son of Gyuumaou as your patron." Sanzo suggested, smirking evilly.

Homura's frowned deeper. "Listen Sanzo-san, we had hoped to have made that announcement public tonight when the Prince was to join us for the gala but obviously we shall now have to cancel as it appears that we have lost our star!" He exclaimed angrily, grabbing the letter and ripping it to pieces. He turned to his partner in frustration, "A full house, Zenon, we shall have to refund a full house!!"

Zenon glanced around desperately at the crowd of performers. "Surely there must be an… an understudy!"

Gojyo ruffled his crimson hair in frustration. "There is NO understudy for Gyokumen," he screamed exasperatedly, "That old crow would NEVER have an understudy; she wants everyone to depend on her!"

The crowd broke into aggravated whispers, before Sanzo's voice rang out in the hubbub.

"Yaone could sing it."

Everybody's eyes turned to see the purple-haired girl, shock clearly written on her face.

Homura raised his eyebrow. "What, a chorus girl?" he asked, unimpressed, "Don't be silly."

"Let her sing for you. She has been well taught." Sanzo spoke, with an uncharacteristic assuring tone.

Homura stared at Zenon, and realizing they didn't have any other choice, they shrugged.

"Come on then, girl, don't be shy," Zenon said, waving Yaone forward.

She glanced hesitantly at Sanzo, who nodded tersely. Slowly she stepped forward to the centre stage.

"From the beginning of the aria, then," Gojyo instructed and the orchestra played the opening tune.

"Zenon, this is doing nothing for my nerves," Homura whispered skeptically, careful not to let Sanzo hear his voice.

Zenon just shrugged. "Well, she is very pretty."

The two of them shut their mouths as soon as Yaone opened hers and began to sing.

At the sound of her voice, all incessant whispers of the backstage hushed down. Everyone crept closer, marveling the angelic sound. Ginkaku and Kinkaku had unplugged their ears and listened intently. Even Chin Yisou and his stagehand crew leaned down from the railings to hear better. There's no more to doubt, Yaone will take Gyokumen's place that night.

* * *

**From LonesomeGurlAngelofDeath: **Here's some list of words and meanings, in case some people don't understand.  
Stagehand: the people who make the stage props, operate the curtain, operate stage effects and shifts the scenery between acts.  
Aria: sung dialogue in operas.  
Bowels: Underground caves.  
Wings: The sides of the stage performers enter from. Not visible from audience seat.  
_Si_ is Spanish for "yes"  
_Gaspaco_ is literally "cold soup", bear with me...

**_Authoresses' Note:  
Kiku - Hey, you haven't told me and the readers about that 'fop' thing!  
Angel - Well, a fop is someone who thinks he or she is so great, so handsome or beautiful, awesome and cares too much about appearance usually.  
Kiku - Ooh... do you think Kougaiji is a fop? From your description I almost think that it's Gojyo.  
Angel - I dunno what exactly is the right criteria of fop, but the information above suffice. And usually a fop is noble, or tries to act noble.  
Kiku - Humm... sounds a lot like Hazel... anyway what we're talking here?? What about the quiz?  
Angel - Huh? What quiz? Oh yeah, that. Dear readers, can you guess who is our Youkai of the Opera? Winners receive an exclusive pic of the said youkai.  
Kiku - Just drop your e-mail address and we'll send you the pic, drawn by Angel herself! If you guess right, that is.  
Both - Hope to see you in the next chapter!!_**


	2. Chp2: Angel of Music

SAIYUKI OF THE OPERA

SAIYUKI OF THE OPERA

Disclaimer: Saiyuki belongs to Kazuya Minekura-sensei and Phantom belongs to Gaston Leroux and Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber. And some of the stuff here are directly quoted from the Phantom of the Opera Movie.

_**Authoresses' Note:  
Angel – New Chapter!! Finally!! Rushing to catch up with Hakkai Day is very inspiring.  
**__**Kiku – Yea, I have a load of work from teachers, plus the coming competition I have to join…  
**__**Angel – SO to speak, I'm lucky I don't have a competition to attend.  
**__**Kiku – Anyway, off with boring old school stuff!! What do we have for this chapter, Angel? We have Ryuacchi and Warrior Nun answered our quiz right!!  
**__**Angel – Announcing the Youkai of the Opera, and the closing of our Youkai contest. Soo…. our eerie Youkai is played by CHO HAKKAI!!  
**__**Both – ALL HAIL THE YOUKAI OF THE OPERA!!**_

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Angel of Music

The rest of the afternoon was a blur of activities for Yaone. The seamstresses hurriedly re-fitted the costumes for her, since Gyokumen was far larger than she was, and she had a hasty full rehearsal for her new role with Gojyo. Now, sitting in her dressing room, she felt exhausted, anxious and excited all at once. She ran her hands through the silky material of her dress with a smile. Just this morning she was merely a chorus girl, another face in the crowd. Not anymore.

_A diva..._ Yaone thought to herself, _He_ _will be very pleased_.

"Yaone-neechan, the show's starting!!" Goku called.

"Coming, Goku-kun." she replied.

Moving to the door, she cast one last look to the mirror, whispering, "Wish me luck," before rushing out of the room.

Had she stayed longer, she would've heard the hushed whisper:

_I'll be there for you…_

_

* * *

_

Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye  
Remember me once in a while please promise me you'll try  
When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free  
If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me...

Spotlight shown on the lone figure on the stage. Hundreds of people occupied the silk-covered seats, all marveling at the angelic voice of the beauty on the stage.

_We never said our love was evergreen or as unchanging as the sea  
But if you can still remember, stop and think of me _

_Think of all the things we've shared and seen  
Don't think about the way things might have been..._

Wearing sparkling snow-white dress, Yaone seemed to glow within the dim illumination of the stage.

_Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned  
Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind  
Recall those days. Look back on all those times. Think of the things we'll never do  
There will never be a day when I won't think of you... _

The audience exchanged looks, awed by the new diva. Yet none of them as astonished as Prince Kougaiji. The young prince was occupying one of the exclusive boxes, which had the best view to the stage. He knew that tonight's gala will be marvelous, but this was beyond his expectations.

"Can it be… Can it be Yaone…?"

Once he was sure that his eyes wouldn't fool him, he hurried off from the box, towards the singing angel.

"Long ago, it seems so long ago… How young and innocent we were…"

Running down the stairs, not caring of weird looks from other people, the young prince plastered a wide grin upon his handsome face as he made his half-running way towards the marvelous voice.

"She might not remember me, but I remember her…"

_Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade. They have their season, so do we.  
But please promise me that sometimes, you will think of... me!_

As her voice faded away, the applause rose. Thundering upon the Opera House, each praising and appreciating the newly discovered diva. Yaone stared at the crowd, still breathing unevenly from nervous and the last high-pitched tone. Yet, she was smiling.

Behind the stage, Goku and the other performers watched the new star, their jaws hanging open in awe and admiration. Sanzo nodded solemnly behind the curtains, a rare smile played on his lips.

Five stories underground, a silhouette could be seen walking, expression shadowed within the darkness. The figure raised his head, listening to the thunderous applause above. Pale lips curved as he whispered, "My angel…"

* * *

"I think we have made quite a discovery of Miss Yaone, Prince Kougaiji." Zenon commented, wide grin never wavered from his face as the curtain was closed, ending the marvelous gala.

Homura nodded in anticipation, before adding thoughtfully, "Perhaps we could present her to you, dear Prince."

Kougaiji seemed half-listening. His fiery eyes went wild, searching for a certain angel. A satisfied smile curved upon his lips. There she was; making her way away from the crowd, followed by the scary-looking choreographer. The smile changed into a smirk. She hadn't changed a bit; still doesn't like too much attention. Finally turning his attention back to the managers who were now debating who should be given the honor to hand the flowers to Yaone, as he spoke in a clear bossy way.

"Gentlemen, if you wouldn't mind. This is one visit I should prefer to make unaccompanied. Thank you."

With that, he took the bouquet from Zenon's hand and made a hasty flee, followed by both managers' bewildered looks.

"It would appear that they have met before." Zenon commented, looking at his partner questioningly. Homura scratched his chin, nodding slowly before letting an amused smirk played upon his face.

"Indeed, the curtain has risen…"

* * *

"Miss Yaone! Please accept this, I beg you!"

"Signora, if you please…"

"My Lady, this humble gift…"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF OUR SIGHT!!" Sanzo hollered, waving his gun angrily at the crowd. The whole things were driving him mad. Gentlemen or not, he's not going to let those bastards touch the newly discovered diva. Hell no, even he didn't want to experience a certain someone's wrath. But still, even the mad-driven-and-psychopathic choreographer couldn't stop the wave of Yaone's new admirers; who were all holding flowers.

"Sanzo!"

Sanzo turned his steaming head and noticed Goku's brown hair and gleaming golden eyes upon the mad crowd.

"Get Yaone-neechan back to her room! I'll hold them off!"

Sanzo wasted no time for hesitating; he knew exactly his son's ability. With a quick nod he pulled his foster daughter out of the chaos. A few of the admirers somehow got their way pass Goku, but Sanzo quickly froze them with his gun on their temples and his infamous death glare.

After what seemed like forever, the two finally managed to get inside Yaone's dressing room. Slamming the door shut with the most ungentlemanly-like way, Sanzo finally let his tired body to rest from all those craziness he had to deal. Wiping sweat from his temple, Sanzo noticed Yaone just stood as if in trance, her orange eyes gazed onto something lay on the table.

There, on the little stand, was a single red rose instead of the usual white she received. Tied gracefully around it was a silk black ribbon, obsidian as the night. Sanzo smirked inwardly, knowing perfectly what it meant.

_That bastard sure has gotten a little forward now…_

Seeing no signs of moving from Yaone, Sanzo took the rose from the stand in a swift movement, then held it with unusual gracefulness towards Yaone. Obviously, they both knew who it was from.

"You did well." Sanzo spoke almost without expression, looking at her meaningfully. "He's surely pleased."

Yaone's hand was trembling as she took the rose, staring at it with wide eyes. But before she could muster another word, Sanzo had turned around and left the astonished girl fingering the rose.

* * *

Kougaiji couldn't suppress smile as he made his way towards the new diva's dressing room. Sure enough, that brown haired boy had been quite a trouble, blocking his way and all, but the kid was easy to handle once he held out a meat bun. He made a mental note to bring a stock of meat buns along with him whenever he planned to visit Yaone again. _His _Yaone. His lips curved wider as he stood in front of a double-paneled door; the only barrier left separating him and his Yaone. Letting out a happy sigh, he swung the door open effortlessly and was awarded with the sight of the pretty purple-haired girl, still in her stunning gala costume.

A frown wound its way upon Kougaiji's handsome face. Yaone seemed not to notice him. She just sat still, fingering a single red rose, humming softly with dreamy eyes. The prince could feel his impatience rising. What could possibly cause this beauty to ignore him like this? No matter. Kougaiji cleared his throat, noticing Yaone's hand stilled, and finally spoke.

"Little Lotte let her mind wander…"

His smirk widened as he saw Yaone froze and slowly turned her head.

"Little Lotte thought, 'Am I fonder of dolls or goblins or shoes?'"

"Kougaiji-sama!" Yaone exclaimed, turned on her chair to face him, her face bright with new enthusiasm.

Kougaiji smiled at her and placed the bouquet he took from Zenon on the table as he continued their memoriam poem.

"'Or of riddles or frocks?'"

Yaone smiled as she, too, recalled those youthful days.

"Those picnics in the attic..."

"Or of chocolates?" he finished, raising an eyebrow.

"Father playing the violin…" she trailed off, recalling the precious memories.

Kougaiji knelt before her, meeting her eyes with his own fiery ones. "As we read to each other dark stories of the North…"

"No," Yaone whispered. "What I love best, Lotte said, when I'm asleep in my bed…" the words slowly trailed into song, and Kougaiji echoed her with his own deep voice. "And the Angel of Music sings song in my head; the Angel of Music sings song in my head…"

Kougaiji leaned in and pulled Yaone to a deep embrace. "You sang like an angel tonight," he whispered into her sensitive ear. The younger girl closed her eyes. She always felt safe in his strong arms, even when they were children. Reluctantly, she pulled away, intended to share him one of her darkest secrets.

"Listen, Kougaiji-sama… Father had once said, 'When I'm in heaven, child, I will send an Angel of Music to you'. Well, father is dead, Kougaiji-sama, and I have been visited by an Angel of Music!" She couldn't suppress tinge of excitement within her voice.

Kougaiji raised an eyebrow at her statement. But seeing the girl looked so excited and all, he did not want to risk of ruining such fine mood. "Oh, no doubt about it." He nodded his head firmly, before rose to his feet and started walking towards the door. "And now we're going for supper."

Yaone's expression quickly changed into one of panic. "No, Kougaiji-sama—the Angel of Music is very strict!"

Kougaiji did stop in mid-step, but seemed not to care further. "Well, then, I shan't keep you up late!" He chuckled at the joke, oblivious to dreadful expression Yaone wore.

"But, Kougaiji-sama…"

"You must change. I'll order my carriage. Two minutes." Without anymore words, the prince walked out and shut the door behind him before Yaone could even stand.

"Kougaiji-sama, wait…"

It's too late; he had gone. Biting her lower lip in frustration, Yaone let her body sink back to her seat, feeling completely weary.

_Kougaiji-sama… why wouldn't you understand?_

* * *

Sanzo raised his eyebrow at the sight of the young prince running hastily out from the dressing room, practically bouncing of joy. The blond choreographer was standing pressed to the wall, inhaling his cigarette, looked more bored than ever. Once the prince was out of sight, he turned to see the shadows shift as a cloaked figure glided out to the front of the door. Without hesitation the figure locked the door and removed the key gracefully. Passing the choreographer, he paused.

"Make sure you know what you're doing." Sanzo inhaled his cigarette, gazing sharply. "That child trusts you with her life."

"I have no intention of ruining it, trust me." The cloaked figure answered, tossing the key to the waiting choreographer.

"Thank you."

Sanzo just sighed, raising his hand as if signaling he wanted nothing to do with it, as he witnessed the figure leapt back into the shadows.

* * *

Yaone tied the ribbons of her dressing gown, having changed out of the costume. She will insist on not coming when the Prince returns later. Suddenly a draft propelled mysteriously into the room and she gasped as the room fell into darkness all of a sudden. Fear ran through her body as she ran for the door. Just as she reached for the handle, a voice thundered in the empty room.

"_Insolent boy, this slave of fashion, basking in your glory! Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!_"

The voice was harsh and filled with mockery. Yaone could feel shudder ran through her spine. Never had she heard so much anger in her great tutor's voice. Shame and guilt filled her as she opened her mouth and sang the response.

"_Angel I hear you, speak, I listen. Stay by my side, guide me! Angel, my soul was weak, forgive me. Enter at last, Master!_"

She waited for the response, half-hoping and half-nervous. When it came, the tone had changed into one of gentle and comforting.

"_Flattering child, you shall know me. See why in shadows I hide. Look at your face in the mirror; I am there inside!"_

Yaone could feel mixture of excitement and disbelief within her. Finally, after all those years, she would meet the one who had breathed new life onto her; who had been her shadow tutor, her sole companion, after her beloved father gone. She walked towards the floor-length mirror that hung upon the wall, and suddenly the room felt like fading away around her. In the mirror, instead of her reflection, she stared at a well-dressed gentleman, tall and slender, with a pearly white mask covering half of his face, standing somehow _within _the mirror. She felt unexplainable force pulling her closer to the mirror, and felt her lips unconsciously formed the words.

"_Angel of Music, guide and guardian. Grant to me your glory! Angel of Music, hide no longer. Come to me, strange Angel!_"

The sight of the masked man was breath-taking. She paused momentarily in front of the mirror, thrilled and nervous at the same time at the vision she dreamed of for so long. His tone changed again, deep, hypnotizing.

"_I am your Angel of Music. Come to me, Angel of Music…_"

A gloved hand extended to hers, as if asking for her permission. Yaone hesitated for a moment, but she let go her doubts and touched her hand to his. For a moment she thought she heard another voice break into the reverie, but it faded to oblivion as his gloved hands wrapped around hers. She blinked once, only to find she's no longer inside her dressing-room. She was in a glowing stone corridor, lit by numerous candelabra. Still holding her hand, he slowly gazed down at her. Yaone's breathed hitched as their eyes met. He was stunning. Deep citrine eyes gazed at her from the unmasked side, while its emerald green twin peeked from the shadows of the white mask. His long cloak only accentuated his already graceful movements as he gently led her down to the passageway.

"_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came…_" Yaone instinctively let the words flow, still stunned by the stark beauty of her Angel. "_That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name…_" She grew more confidence and urged to raise her voice. "_And do I dream again, for now I find—the Youkai of the Opera is there, inside my mind._"

As the words left her mouth, she felt his grip tighten around her hand. Of course, it was the first time she addressed her Angel as the Youkai of the Opera. Her Angel of Music, her tutor and companion, was the same with the youkai Chin Yisou had often frightened the girls about; the demon who was lurking beneath the floors of the Opera House, who often played tricks on Gyokumen Koushu. Her Angel and the Youkai was one man. The thought made her falter and for a split second, her fears and doubt returned. She unconsciously pulled back, but his strong hold tugged her onward. He held on her hand tight until they reached a large black horse, on which he gently placed Yaone, making sure she was settled before taking the reins and led the horse. As she held onto the horse's neck, the Youkai opened his mouth and began to sing, his voice rich and powerful.

"_Sing once again with me, our strange duet. My power over you, grow stronger yet. And though you turn from me, to glance behind…" _Yaone could feel hot blush riding her cheeks, embarrassed that he knew her thoughts earlier. "_The Youkai of the Opera is there, inside your mind._"

They reached the bank of underground lake. Gently lifting her from the horse, the Youkai guided Yaone into a small gondola, resting atop the water. Once he assured she was settled, he stepped into the boat himself and started rowing it.

"_Those who had seen your face, draw back in fear…_" Yaone could barely sense he tensed at the lines, but continued nevertheless. "_I am the mask you wear…_"

"_It's me they hear._" The Youkai replied, as he usually does when they sang. Their voices melded beautifully in the next line, echoing within the underground cave.

"_Your/my spirit and my/your voice, in one combined. The Youkai of the Opera is there, inside my/your mind."_

"_He's there, the Youkai of the Opera…_" Yaone unconsciously muttered to herself as she gazed up and her eyes met her Angel's. She began singing, letting her heart pour out in music. He just stared back at her, his expression unreadable, as he coaxed.

"_Sing, my Angel of Music._"

Answering the demand, Yaone raised her voice into a higher pitch, exposing the power beyond it.

"_Sing, my Angel._" He whispered, his voice smoky. She raised the key and brought the song even higher.

"_Sing for me!_" His said louder, his voice almost a part of the song. "_Sing…_" He droned, as if wrapped in her voice. "_Sing, my _Angel," he demanded. Seemingly magicked by her voice, the black curtain before them swept open magically and a massive iron grate rose open, dripping water as they passed through it. Candelabras rose from the water, one by one, magically lit up even as water poured out like a fountain from its sides. "_Sing for me!!_" She let her voice hit the highest note in her range, her clear voice echoing like a bell in the cavern.

Only when she felt the gondola hit the banks softly did she realize where he had taken her. The cavern was covered with exotic décor of red and gold—the kind one would find in a king's throne room—and was illuminated with dazzling light of countless candles, their soft light dancing on the dark rocks of the walls. At the corner there was a pipe organ in all its grandeur, its brass cylinders gleaming in candlelight. Upon it music scores lay scattered, waiting for their owner.

Her Angel stepped off the gondola to the floor, laying the pole against the wall. He pulled his cloak off of his shoulders and swung it gracefully to the floor. He stretched his arms out and looked back at Yaone, who is staring in awe, gesturing at the room behind him.

"I have brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne..." His voice seemed absent, almost eerie in its emptiness. He stepped toward the organ, studying its keys and intricate pipes.

"To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music…music." His back was toward Yaone, and she shuddered at the sudden lack of expression in his voice.

"You have come here, for one purpose and one alone..." He slowly turned toward her again, and she looked at him, eager to make eye contact. "Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me, to serve me to sing for my music…my music."

Yaone sensed strain in his voice, it's almost like he's... pleading? _He needed her?_ She was the one who was sad and heartbroken over the death of her father. She was the one who needed him.

He finally met her gaze, his features softened. He began singing in a gentle tone; this song is for _her_.

_to be continued…_

* * *

_**Authoress Note: This is Angel speaking since Ry0kiku is quite preoccupied right now. So how's the update? Sorry for the long wait. We grade 12s are going to have graduation exams and therefore we get many homeworks and tasks from our teachers. Tune in for Music of the Night, on occasion of our dear Youkai's birthday . Don't forget to send a review. **_


	3. Chp3: Music of the Night

SAIYUKI OF THE OPERA

SAIYUKI OF THE OPERA

Disclaimer: If we own Saiyuki and Phantom we'll be living in a house so full of money we don't even know what to do about it.

_**Authoresses**__**' Notes:  
Angel: This is frickin' hard!! I dunno how Hakkai was supposed to act in such situation!!  
Kiku: Don't worry, I can try to 'save' him from being some 1800's old guy. Thank goodness we made it for Hakkai's birthday...  
Angel: Thanks. And here he finally introduced his name. Yay!!  
Kiku: Oh yay!! And the drawing? What are you gonna do about it?  
Angel: Which one? The 88 or the Youkai Hakkai?  
Kiku: 88 of course!! I saw it in your deviant! Go on, tell the readers where to find it!  
Angel: (Rolls eyes) It should be in angelerenoir. deviantart. com/ gallery. Please remove the spaces. Or just click the link in my profile.  
Both: Okay… Enjoy this chapter!!**_

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Music of the Night

He felt the music form in his mind, flowing smoothly as though rehearsed so many times. Tonight he opened his heart for the first time in many years

_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation  
__Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
__Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

He stepped towards the boat, watching her. She was still staring at him in awe. He held out his hand and she rose, clasping it with her own as she stepped on the banks.

_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendour  
__Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender_

His gloved hand beckoned to her, urging her to understand him. She turned from him, instead watching her surroundings , trying to discern her current location. He gently turned her face to face him again.

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day  
__Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light_

As he sang his eyes unconsciously darted toward the scale model of the stage he'd made. Yaone followed his gaze to it. She saw a doll standing on the stage and it looked suspiciously like her. Turning to him, she searched his eyes for explanation, but his voice blurred her thought once more.

_And listen to the music of the night_

He had noticed her looking at it and he hastily used his voice to draw her attention away from it.

Releasing her hand, he retreated to his pipe organ. Being near the instrument always gave him strength; he needed that strength right now, a LOT of it, before his calm façade crumbles.

It worked... a bit. He felt a slight aura of comfort wash over him as he turned to face her once more, but not enough.

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams  
__Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before_

His own words made him wince. In his nervousness he had been unnecessarily harsh. His tone made it sound like he was forcing her. He suppressed the fiery intensity and gentled his voice.

_Close your __eyes, let your spirit start to soar_

He raised his hand to accentuate his words. Sneaking a glance at Yaone, a small smirk tugged at his lips as he saw her eyelids flutter shut, her expression blissful.

_And you'll live as you've never lived before_

He lowered his voice to a hushed whisper as he held out his hand to her, which she readily accepted and he drew her up the steps.

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you  
__Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you_

His gloved hand caressed the air in front of her face, tempted to touch her. He restrained himself at the last second and pulled back. Instead, he moved away toward the far end of the organ.

_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind  
__In this darkness that you know you cannot fight  
__The darkness of the music of the night_

He peered at her from between the organ's pipes and candles and much to his delight, Yaone's eyes were fixed on him; her eyes were glazed in a mix of intrigue, fascination and trance. Half-amused, his confidence grew.

_Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world  
__Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before_

Keeping his eyes locked to hers, he calmly circled the organ and paused in front of her. He raised an arm, seemingly reaching into her soul; his voice stronger and more powerful.

_Let your soul take you where you long to be_

The notes rang majestically in the caverns. Once the last echoes died away, so died the authoritive air he had felt, replaced by something... whatever it is made him feel as if his head was stuffed with grey wool. He simply followed an impulse he himself couldn't discern.

He cupped her face in his hands, his voice a low whisper.

_Only then can you belong to me_

They were so close together he could almost taste her lips. He mentally kicked himself. It's not proper and it would ruin _everything_. Instead, he settled for taking her into his arms, her back pressed to him. It's better if he couldn't see her face. It lessened the temptation.

_Floatin__g__, falling, sweet intoxication  
__Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation_

He wrapped and arm around her waist. Much to his delight, she leant back to him with content. He reached for her hand and guided it to his unmasked cheek, revelling in her soft touch.

_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
__To the power of the music that I write  
__The power of the music of the night_

He gestured toward his lair, presenting all he has to offer to her. Yaone looked at him, excitement shining in her eyes.

He led her to one of the closed curtains and drew it open, waiting for her reaction. He'd spent countless of hours working on the model and even more on the dress it wore. Every single detail of the glimmering dress was his own handiwork. He even went to gather the materials himself. For this once he didn't ask Sanzo for help, the deranged choreographer would blow his head off if he knew.

Yaone stared at the alcove, eyes wide in shock. Is it a mirror? She hesitantly touched the figure. Much to her surprise, the statue staggered and toppled towards her. To her it seemed as though it came to life and attacked her. The thought that it was alive was too much for her to handle.

He caught her falling body just in time. _My bad_, he thought, staring at the statue leaning over at a weird angle. For a split second his mind drew a blank at having her in his arms. The only sensible thing to do was to lay her down somewhere. Lifting her up, he placed her on his couch.

_You alone can make my song take flight  
__Help me make the music of the night_

He stroked her cheek tenderly, trailing the last note high and strong. He moved from beside her to lower the lacy curtain, keeping his eyes locked on her through the thin material.

_You ruined the mood_, he grumbled inwardly, stuffing the mannequin into its proper position and closed the curtain. He didn't like the idea of her waking up and accidentally walk into it and probably pass out again.

With a sigh he retired to his room. He removed his jacket, waistcoat and cravat, then changed into a more comfortable shirt. As an afterthought he slipped on a black robe over it. He sat down at the desk, staring at nothing in particular. Absentmindedly he reached for a paper. He might as well sent some more notes to the people above.

* * *

Goku knew something wasn't right when he saw the Prince left the dressing rooms looking flustered. When he checked on Yaone's dressing room himself, he found that it was locked. She couldn't be asleep—there aren't any beds in that room. He took the key from Sanzo's room and opened the door.

"Yaone-neechan?" he whispered. No reply. He quietly entered the room. It was dark and creepy, and the smell of the goodness knows how many flowers made him sick. Apart from furniture and the flowers, nothing else was there.

He walked toward the tall mirror opposite the door. Something about it felt strange. Sure enough, there was a gap between the glass and the frame. He pushed it open and climbed inside. Turning to look behind him, he saw that from this side the mirror was transparent.

_Whoever did this must be some creepy stalker, _he thought with a shudder. The corridor was dark, dirty and cold. There were puddles on the floor and more water dripped from above. Cobwebs hung everywhere and the walls were damp and moldy.

Goku felt something screeching slapped past his face. He yelped in surprise as he saw that it was a group of bats screeching into the gloom. He felt even more crept out, but stubbornly continued his search.

Suddenly a strong hand gripped his shoulders and dragged him away. He struggled in panic until he saw that it was Sanzo.

"Bakazaru!! What the hell were you doing there!!" he hissed as he pulled him roughly back toward the dormitories.

"I was worried about Yaone-neechan!" Goku protested, struggling against Sanzo's iron grip. "What's that creepy mirror about, Sanzo? Where's it going?"

Sanzo merely glared and shoved him into the dormitory. Then without another word he left.

"Wait Sanzo, where are you going?" he called.

"Getting the key back," the choreographer growled in reply.

Goku shrugged and entered the dormitory. Thankfully everyone were fussing about so nobody asked him anything. The room was not usually _this_ noisy and he soon found out the source of the commotion. Chin Yisou stood in the middle of the room, wearing a sheet as a cloak.

He made growling noises as he lunged at the dancers, making them scream. That man sure IS disgusting. Goku tried to ignore him as he settled into his mattress.

"Like yellow parchment is his skin," he sang in a mocking tone. "A great black hole served as the nose that never grew."

Goku groaned. He must be bragging about the Opera Ghost sighting again. Hardly believable, but the gossipy dancers liked hearing it and Chin Yisou apparently enjoyed telling it. Bored, he looked sideways at the bed next to him. Seiten and Nataku were already asleep.

Chin Yisou pulled out a lasso from his pocket. "You must be always on your guard," he taunted, pulling the rope taut. "Or he will catch you with his magical lasso."

He looped the lasso around one of the dancers and leered at her, a perverted grin on his face. Then the girl was suddenly wrenched from his hands and with a threatening click he felt cold steel pressed to his forehead.

"If you don't know what you're talking about, shut the hell up," The choreographer said slowly, his voice dripping with malice.

He grabbed the lasso and tightened it around Chin Yisou's neck. "If I hear any more nonsense, Yisou, I will stuff the rope down your throat and blast your head off, you get me?"

Chin Yisou raised his hands in an "I surrender" gesture. "Keep it up," Sanzo drawled icily as he marched him out of the room. He turned frustratedly at the staring dancers and acrobats in the room. "What are you looking at? I want all of you back to your rooms right now!! Anyone late or asleep during rehearsal gets a bullet in the head! Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone hastily scrambled into their beds or back to their own rooms. Sanzo stalked back to his room with a scowl, stuffing his gun back to his pocket. _Now he better not try to do anything funny_, he thought as he passed the diva's dressing room.

* * *

Yaone awoke to a tinkling melody. Rubbing her eyes, she saw a music box sitting on a table beside the couch. It was a monkey figuring, with glittering brown eyes, seemingly smiling from the box it sat on. It wore middle-eastern clothing, with a red turban on its head, clanging cymbals in tune to the music.

Still in a daze, she pulled on a chord that hung nearby. The black lace curtains rose slowly as the music box wound down, the tune fading to silence. She slowly climbed down the lavish couch she had laid on, noting that it was modeled to look like some sort of a bird. A peacock maybe?

Walking out of the alcove, she looked around. She didn't recognize her surroundings and she couldn't remember how she got there in the first place. There were some blurry, distant memories tugging at the back of her mind. Little by little, the images came to her.

"I remember there was mist," she sang softly, hesitant. She thought there was water too. "Swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake." Yes, it was a lake. She watched the water lapping on the rocks across the place she stood on. The mist weren't there anymore, though.

She looked around once more, trying to fit her memory to the view she currently saw. "There were candles all around and on the lake there was a boat…" She spotted the boat almost immediately. It was still where she remembered it was. "And in the boat there was a man…." She trailed off as everything clicked into place. Instinctively she turned to the organ, as if she already knew where he was. Yaone watched him scribble furiously in concentration. As though he could feel her eyes boring into his back, he turned slightly, his masked facing her.

He gaze lingered on her, and a quill rested in his hand, poised in midair. He slowly put the quill down, mind racing. When he saw her start towards him, he tensed and straightened.

"Who is that shape in the shadows?" she sang in a hushed whisper, "Whose is that face in the mask?"

She stepped behind him and rested her hand on his shoulder, feeling the silky material beneath her hands. Unable to stop herself, she traced her palm along the unmasked side of his face. His skin felt smooth. Tenderly she traced the youkai marks that ran across his face.

She felt a tingle spread throughout her body when his head leaned back to her touch, his soft hair brushing her arms. Then she felt the mask, cold and hard. Curiosity got better of her and she yanked it off his face.

He was caught off guard. Her soft touch loosened all his defences. He hadn't even noticed what happened until cool air hit his face.

_**NO!!**_

In reflex he shoved her to the floor.

She scrambled backwards in fright. The air was suddenly filled with suffocating malice. She could feel the dark aura surrounding the enraged youkai. His face…. His right side was a stark contrast to the left. It seemed almost as if he had been skinned; the skin was so thin she could see the flesh and blood vessels beneath it. The bones jutted out sharply it might have torn the frail skin anytime. The youkai markings on this side were actually _protruding veins_, pulsating eerily in his rage.

He leaned over her with an evil smile on his face. He took her face in his hand made her look at him.

"What's the matter, I thought you wanted to see?" he sneered. He moved his face closer to hers. "Do you know why this has a different colour? It's because this eye…" he said, pointing to his right eye, "…is a fake." He pushed back his bangs and removed the eyeball. The youkai held out the creepy thing to her.

"Want to touch it? Go on, it won't bite." he mocked. Yaone shook her head, covering her face with her hands. "No? Fine." He replaced the eyeball in its place. He seized her hands and pulled it away from her face.

"What's the matter with you? I thought you wanted to see?" She ignored his taunts and remained silent, her eyes shut tightly. How she regretted removing the mask. Then again, he never told her not to, but she couldn't say it. There's no telling what he would do to her if she did.

"You have seen me, therefore I cannot return you," she heard him say. "I can't bear you leaving me. If only you didn't see my face."

Yaone felt her hands meet something warm. Opening her eyes she saw that he had one of her hands to his marred cheek and the other-she blushes when she noticed-was pressed to his chest. His shirt hung open, showing the youkai marking criss-crossing with multiple scars and protruding blood vessels.

"Stranger than you dreamt it, can you even dare to look or bear to think of me," he murmured, guiding her hands to feel the lumpy texture of his deformed skin. "This loathsome gargoyle who burns in hell, but secretly yearns for heaven. Secretly, secretly…."

His voice has lost its venomous quality, replaced by bitter cynicism and self-loathing. He let go of her hands and turned his back to her. "Fear can turn to love, you'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster. This repulsive carcass who seem a beast but secretly dreams of beauty…"

He buried his head in his hands. Had he just admitted his love? Did she understand? He felt a tug on his sleeve. She held out his mask to him timidly. He took it from her and put in on. He'd noticed the fear in her eyes was replaced with sympathy.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. He nodded, expression remained unchanged.

Standing up, he held out his hand to help her stand. "Come we must return, those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you," he said sombrely, avoiding her eyes. She nodded slightly and rose to her feet.

He waited for her to step of the boat before stepping off himself. He then led her to the passage behind the mirror. The walk wasn't very long, but in the awkward silence that hung between them, to him it felt like ages.

He opened the mirror for her and gestured for her to step through. Just as he turned to leave, he heard her call him.

"Youkai-san, may I know your name?" she asked hesitantly, fearing he should get angry again.

He sighed. Such kindness, even after what he did to her. "Hakkai. Cho Hakkai," he replied shortly. Then the mirror clicked shut.

* * *

_**Angel:**__** YIIIIII!! Finally it's clear that our youkai is Hakkai. Telling before this ruins the mood. I had to change a few bits and add elements from other versions. I'm sure Goku won't be screaming about rats so I changed it to bats. Sanzo singing something is weird so I have him put a gun on Chin Yisou. Hakkai being very creepy is based on the novel Phantom of the Opera. And I added some from my own imagination.**__** In the movie the only room in the Phantom's lair is the one the girl stayed in. I don't think Hakkai would change without privacy even though Yaone was asleep so I gave him a separate room. Less important songs, that is conversation that are sung, are written as normal conversation.**__** Cheers!**__**  
Kiku: (yawns) You're done? When will the next chap be posted?  
Angel: Gojyo's birthday, whenever that is (totally forgot)  
Kiku: (swt) Ok people, tune in for 'Primadonna', the next one! And don't forget to send us a review or we'll let the Youkai of the Opera loose on you (ahaha, joke.. ;p)**_


	4. Chp4: Opera Tragedy

SAIYUKI OF THE OPERA

Disclaimer: If we own Saiyuki and Phantom we'll be breathing money for air and bathe in money every day.

_**Authoresses**__**' Notes:  
Angel : Here's another chap. I swear, working together with only the phone and internet as means of communication is HARD!!! I'm so glad you cut off most of the unnecessary singing here, Kiku. All Hail Gyokumen isn't something I like to see T.T  
Kiku : Exactly. Though I must admit Hakkai is bit too creepy in this chapter.. But then again, he's in youkai form, so who knows -shrugs- Btw we somehow made it to post this chap for Gojyo's birthday. Yay!  
Both: Okay… Enjoy this chapter!!**_

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

Opera Tragedy

Homura made his way through the crowds gathered in front of his Opera House, waving off Zakuro and Yakumo the doormen, and entered the building impatiently. He grabbed the newspaper one of his servant holding for him, glancing for a second at the headline, before practically throwing it back to the servant with a scowl.

"Mystery of the soprano's flight?" He hissed as walked upstairs, his tone was dark and anyone could tell he was in a clear foul mood. "First Gyokumen, now Yaone. What a way to run a business. No wonder that old hag sold this job to us suspiciously cheap…"

Homura reached the top of the stairs and stared down at the hallway where he spotted Zenon, panting from trying to catch up with him.

"Damn it!" the patched-eyed manager howled. "Dammit!!"

"Zenon, don't shout!" Homura warned, his bi-colored eyes trailed down to an envelope in his comrade's grip. "Ah, I see that you've got one, too."

"You too, then?" Zenon had joined Homura at the top, grunting as he pulled out a note from the envelope and read it out for his partner.

"_Zenon-san, what a charming gala. Yaone was, in a word, sublime. We were hardly bereft when Gyokumen Koushu left—on that note, the diva's a disaster. Must you cast her when she's seasons past her prime?_"

Recognizing the sarcastic tone, Homura drew his own envelope from his coat and read it as well.

"_Homura-san, just a brief reminder: My salary has not been paid._" Homura's scowl grew deeper at this point, "_Send it care of the youkai, by return of the post. No one likes a debtor, so it's better if my orders are obeyed.  
Y.o.t.O_"

Homura and Zenon exchanged looks, incredulity on their faces.

"Both are signed Y.o.t.O." Zenon spoke, flipping the envelope to reveal the words written neatly in black ink. "Who the hell is he?"

Understanding crept its way to both men's head as they exclaimed at the same time.

"The Youkai of the Opera!"

Just then, the hall's door burst open revealing a furious Prince Kougaiji.

"Where is she?" the prince demanded.

Zenon stared back at the prince with his uncovered eye blinked in puzzlement. "You mean Gyokumen Koushu?"

Kougaiji looked up at the managers, the look of irritation in his fiery eyes. "I mean Yaone. Where is she?"

"Well, how should we know?" Homura responded hotly, his ebony brows meeting. "Didn't you read the morning papers? She's _missing_ if you didn't notice."

Shaking his head impatiently, Kougaiji made his way up the stairs, heading towards the managers. "Gentlemen, don't argue. I take it that you sent me this note?" He waved a white envelope in front of their noses.

"What's all this nonsense?!" Zenon bellowed in frustration as he and Homura met the prince on the staircase.

Kougaiji's eyes blazed as he opened the envelope and read the note inside.

"_Do not fear of Yaone. The Angel of Music has her under his wing. Make no attempt to see her again._" Kougaiji stared up at the managers. "Well? Isn't this the letter you wrote?"

"Of course not!" Both Homura and Zenon declared at the same time.

Kougaiji's red brows met and he drew a breath to reply but a stomping noise took his and the managers' attention.

"Where is he??" Gyokumen Koushu, dressed in her usual extra-flowing outfit, made her way towards the men with a scowl gracing her face, followed closely by Nii Jenyi and her maids.

Homura immediately nudged Zenon, signalling the patched-eyed manager to spread his arms in a welcoming gesture. "Ah, Gyokumen Koushu, welcome back!"

Gyokumen was in no mood of welcoming though. "Your precious patron, where is he??" Her words spat venom like a viper, glowering at the managers.

"What is it now?" Kougaiji said, sounding rather irritated.

"You sent me this letter, didn't you??" Gyokumen barked, unfolding the note as she read.

"_Your days at the Tougenkyou Opera House are numbered. _Yaone_ will be singing on your behalf tonight._" Gyokumen read, stressing the name with a snarl, "_Be prepared for a great misfortune should you attempt to take her place._"

She discarded the letter onto the floor and stomped it with her heels. Then she looked up at Kougaiji, challenging his eyes. "Well? Did you send it??"

"Of course not!" Kougaiji found himself echoing Homura and Zenon's earlier declaration.

Gyokumen glared, but a tinge of doubt started filling her face. "You didn't send it?"

"We're in the dark." Zenon confessed, rubbing his temples in frustration.

Homura let out an exasperated sigh. "Far too many notes for my taste, and most of them are about Yaone…"

"Yaone has returned." A composed, drawling voice of Genjyo Sanzo echoed in the hall, silencing the arguing people. The choreographer was standing at the feet of the stairs with his son, wearing his usual expression of go-fuck-yourself-I-don't-give-a-damn.

Zenon was the fastest one to gain his composure upon the sudden appearance.

"If that's so, Sanzo-san, where precisely is she now?"

Sanzo inhaled his cigarette deeply. "I thought it was best to leave her alone…"

"She needed rest." Goku added, innocent yet as persistent as his father.

"May I see her?" Kougaiji took a step but a sudden click startled him. Sanzo had taken out his Smith and Wesson and started checking its bullets, purposely ignoring weird looks he got from his audience.

"She will see no one." He declared quietly as he closed the revolver back, fully reloaded now. His expression told that he was more than ready to jam a full round of bullets into whoever's stupid enough to disobey him.

Gyokumen exchanged looks with Nii before turning at Sanzo.

"Will she sing? Will she sing??" She demanded impatiently.

Sanzo made a quick glace upward before handing out an envelope. "Here. I have a note."

His statement was followed with everybody's immediate groan. "Let me see it!" Homura snatched the envelope from Sanzo's hand. "Please." He hastily added as he saw the look on Sanzo's face. Then he read it out, fully aware that the others are listening curiously.

"_Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes, detailing how my theatre is to be run. You have not followed my instruction. I shall give you one last chance._" Homura's grip tightened around the paper in clear irritation, "_Yaone has returned to you and I am anxious her career should progress. In the new production of Il Muto, you will therefore cast Gyokumen as the pageboy, and put Yaone in the role of the Countess. The role Yaone will play calls for charm and appeal; whereas the role of pageboy is silent, which makes my casting, in a word, ideal._" Gyokumen let out a deadly hiss. "_I shall watch this performance from my normal seat in Box Five, which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant.  
Y.o.t.O_"

As soon as Homura was done reading, hell broke loose. The mad diva roared in anger like an injured lion, stomping uncontrollably with her high heels, as his lover tried desperately to calm her down.

"It's a ploy to help Yaone!" Gyokumen cried, waving her hand hysterically as she turned on her heels and left the astonished managers, with Nii Jenyi clinging desperately onto her.

Homura could feel headache pound his temples mercilessly. "This is insane…"

"What the…" Zenon darted his eyes between Homura and the departed diva, looked utterly confused. "Homura… what do we do??" He asked his partner in panic as Gyokumen's last maid had disappeared through the hall's door.

"Brace yourself for another round of grovelling." Sanzo suggested airily, keeping his I-don't-give-a-damn-attitude as he inhaled his cigarette. Behind him, Goku struggled with all his might not to burst out laughter.

Exchanging disgusted looks, Homura and Zenon drew a deep breath before half-running after the diva.

"MY LADYYY!!!!"

Watching the managers try desperately to catch up with the angry diva, Sanzo let out a trail of smokes from his slightly parted lips as he set his gaze upon the ceiling, a rare and rather amused smile gracing his usually scowling face.

"Thanks for the morning comedy."

* * *

Hakkai was irritated. More exactly extremely pissed off.

Those new managers are getting on his nerves. At first he expected Kanzeon was his worst experience ever with her masculine attitude but no; Homura and Zenon had proved themselves to be _worse_. Kanzeon at least listened to his demands. Well, it was Jiroushin obeying, actually, for Kanzeon didn't seem to give a damn about anything, but stil….

His dark brows met as he heard Homura's decision to let Gyokumen take the Countess role, leaving Yaone become the pageboy. That talented singer with a voice that could bring down the world was forced to play a silent role? What a moronic decision! He felt like drowning those foolish managers AND their pompous patron in his underground lake.

_Very well then__… _he thought, a smirk crept up his face as he clenched his fists.  
_I now have a reason to kick Gyokumen off the stage, hopefully for a long time…_

The Youkai tracked the hidden passage with a grin. He slipped to the backstage successfully through many of his trapdoors, and ended up at the third right wing of the stage. He snuck to the racks where diva's throat spray was kept.

The choreographer was at the backstage as well, watching his son and his foster daughter performed on the stage. Though his sharp violet eyes showed no change of expression, Hakkai knew this man well enough to assume that he noticed his presence. Without saying anything, Sanzo turned his head to face Hwang, who was about to head to where Hakkai is currently lurking, and barked something urgently to her. She nodded vigorously and made her hasty flee to the opposite direction.

Sanzo let out a grunt as he, now alone in the backstage with the Youkai, muttered from the corner of his lips. "A disaster beyond your imagination, eh?"

Hakkai smirked at him in response. That man was impossible. His green and yellow eyes followed the choreographer as he disappeared through the door as well, gesturing I-have-nothing-to-do-with-this.

As Hakkai was ensured that no one's there but him, he slipped out from the shadows and in a quick swift, he switched Gyokumen's throat spray bottle with his own. He had prepared the potion well beforehand; no one would notice the difference between the two bottles. A smirk curved on his face as he retreated back into the darkness.

"This should teach them a lesson…"He whispered maliciously, as he headed towards the rafters where the next stage of his plan would take place. He was so lost in his plans to notice a pair of beady eyes following him among the shadows.

* * *

_Poor fool, he doesn__'t know!_

The Opera had started. Sanzo grimaced at the stage, thankful to be in a safe distance away from the racket. He somewhat pitied those on stage who will get the full blast of that ear-splitting shriek.

_Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, hoooooo!!_

Wincing, Sanzo instead locked his eyes at Yaone, who was clad in a garish pageboy costume, walking wordlessly around the stage. Then, he set his eyes to the ceiling, particularly at the dome, where he could swear he saw a cloak flailing.

"Well, what do you have in mind now?" He mentally asked, bracing himself for whatever the youkai was about to do.

_If he knew the truth, he__'s never, ever go!_

That's the signal.

"**Did I not instruct…" **

The voice boomed throughout the theatre, causing the audience to gasp in unison and the Opera to stop on its tracks. Sanzo merely raised an eyebrow.

"…**that the Box Five was to be kept empty?**"

Kougaiji, who was occupying the said box, went deathly pale, much to Sanzo's satisfaction. That evil genius sure knew how to creep people out. The audience turned to each other and whispered in worry, trying to find the source of the commotion. The Youkai had chosen a very strategic spot at the dome, hiding behind the massive chandelier, and allowing his voice to echo in the whole theatre without exposing himself.

"He's here." Sanzo could hear Goku's voice over the excited crowd, his tone was a mixture of wonder and awe. "The Youkai of the Opera!"

Yaone's eyes widened as she looked around nervously. Upon hearing Goku's whisper, she locked his gaze at the ceiling, her mouth fell open at what she saw.

"It's him…"

Gyokumen, obviously in search of someone she could vent out her frustration of being interrupted with, barked at Yaone. "Your part is silent, little toad!"

"Toad, eh?" High above the stage, the Youkai murmured, an insane smile on his face. "Perhaps it is _you _who are the toad."

Gyokumen laughed in vain attempt to break the silence filling the frightened audience. She marched at the right wing where Hwang waited with the throat spray.

Hakkai could barely suppress his smirk as the maid sprayed the supposed-to-be-throat-spray into the diva's mouth. "So long, Gyokumen Koushu." He whispered as he flipped his cloak and made his way out through another hidden passage.

Not long after, Chin Yisou appeared on the dome. He searched the walls and found the door he saw the Youkai came out from. He entered it, and found himself standing in a wooden room where the chandelier's riggings where kept.

"I've found you, Youkai."

* * *

_Serafi__mo, away with this pretense!_

The performance had continued, and Gyokumen was back on the stage. Though the audience was still whispering at each other, undoubtedly still concerned. Kougaiji was still slightly pale at the previous event, and even Homura and Zenon started exchanging look in fear.

_You cannot speak, but kiss me in my __– CROAK!_

Homura and Zenon practically jumped. Gojyo's jaw fell open as his hands stopped in the mid-air, causing the orchestra to stop in its tracks. Gyokumen's eyes went as wide as saucers as an inhuman sound came from her mouth. The audience seemed surprised as well, staring in shock for a brief moment before breaking into laughter.

Gyokumen, stubbornly refused to give up, decided to give it yet another trial. Gojyo hastily gestured the confused orchestra to play again.

_Poor fool, he makes me laugh_

_Ha, ha, ha, ha, HAAAKKK!!_

The audience broke again, some of the gentlemen in the front seat even clutched their stomach to stifle their laughter. This time Gojyo cant's even help himself from slightly clutching. That old crow finally got her lesson!

Tears filled Gyokumen's eyes as she ran from the stage, shrieking—no, croaking, unidentified words that only she knows. "Mamaaaaaa!! I can't sing!!!"

Sanzo rolled his eyes.  
_Remind me not to ever mess with him._ He thought, glancing at the empty dome.

The curtains were hastily lowered as the people bustled away. The managers stepped out of the curtains nervously.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Homura's usually collected voice trembled a little as he spoke to the laughing audience. "We apologize."

"The performance will continue in… er… ten minutes time," Homura continued, glancing nervously at his partner. "While the role of the countess…" Zenon went behind the curtain to drag Yaone to the stage, "…will be played by Yaone-san. Thank you."

The crowd broke into a thunderous applause at the mention of the name. Zenon quickly shoved Yaone back behind the curtains, hastily muttered "Hurry up!" as everybody behind the stage scrambled all over in a total chaos.

"Meanwhile we will give you the ballet from act III of tonight's opera," Zenon continued, turning to the orchestra pit. Gojyo stared back at him with a _WTF?!_ expression on his face.

"Just put in on, dammit!" Homura whispered. "Otherwise everyone will leave."

The conductor rolled his eyes and, along with the flustered musicians, hurriedly found the right page. The music started and the curtain lifted.... revealing panicked people running around, apparently not ready. The audience roared with laughter as stagehands removed the previous scene's props and replacing them with correct scenery while other performers who weren't supposed to be on scene tripped up each other on their way to the wings.

* * *

It was when the ballet started on the stage Hakkai realized that he was being followed. He turned his head, cursing inwardly, as his eyes blazed in rage.

_How dare he…!_

The Youkai leapt soundlessly onto a rafter above him, melding within the shadows of the hanging scenery. There he waited patiently, his predatory yellow eye gleamed in anticipation as the sight of his stalker.

Chin Yisou scurried on the rafter he'd just left, his long purple hair flailing behind him as he looked around in search of the youkai. Hakkai snorted in disgust. That man never learned not to poke his nose where it doesn't belong to. Best to dispose of him quickly.

Hakkai deftly wove around the rafters and ropes, purposely exposing a bit of his glaring white mask in the shadows. From the corners of his eye, he watched in satisfaction as the long-haired stagehand followed the trail of white flashes, a predatory sneer on his face. "I've got you, Youkai." He whispered, insanity coloring his tone.

Hakkai responded with an equally insane smirk. "We'll see about that, Yisou…"

With that, he grabbed another rope and swung himself onto the shadows, which melded perfectly with his black cloak. There he waited, smirking as he saw his pursuer stopped upon losing his target.

Yisou stood still on the rafter, confused at the sudden disappearance. He snapped his head wildly, his purple eyes seethed in anger. "Come out, youkai! Show yourself!" He challenged.

"As you wish." Hakkai breathed, dropping soundlessly right behind the stagehand.

Yisou immediately sensed the youkai's presence behind him, color draining from his face. He whipped around only to be greeted by the Youkai's masked face, snarling at him. His earlier determination melted away at once, replaced by a sudden terror.

Turning back, he ran for his life. In his panic, the mass of ropes and catwalks seem a maze to him. He dashed madly among the thick bundles and many times nearly slipped off the planks.

Hakkai followed close behind, hidden in shadow, perfectly calm and composed as Yisou faltered, sweated, and grasped blindly for nonexistent ropes. His footsteps fell heavily on the wooden planks, and his wild eyes rolled in terror. Paralyzed with fear, his eyes darted around the rafters fearfully. The youkai was nowhere in sight. Cold sweat drenched his forehead. _Where... Where is he?_

Suddenly he felt something wrap around his ankles and tightened. Yisou's eyes shot wide as he saw the youkai creeping toward him. He tried to move but his legs were secured to the planks by mysterious vines that appear to have come from the youkai. More vines crept over his body, rendering him completely motionless.

He could only watch helplesslyly as the youkai stalk toward him.... His clawed hands wrapped around his neck and started squeezing the life out of him.

Hakkai tightened his grip around the man's windpipe, his eyes glowing in satisfaction as Yisou's eyes bulged, struggling for breath. With a strangled cry Yisou's eyes rolled back in his head and the body shuddered a little before going limp.

"So long, Chin Yisou."

He removed his grip on the dead man and kicked the body off the plank onto the stage. The sound of frightened screams from the theatre below seemed like coming from a distant to him. He dangled Yisou's corpse a few feet above the ground like a broken maroinette for a few moments before letting him fall gracelessly onto the stage, causing the performers to scramble all over in fear. As the vein markings were sucked back into his body, he glared for a brief moment at the stage below him before twirling his cloak and made his way out from that place.

-to be continued...

* * *

_**A/N:  
Kiku: Gomen minna… I think I've somehow made Hakkai as creepy as Ukoku T.T He might be too malicious for our polite-and-gentle Hakkai, even though he's in youkai form...  
By the way, the next chapter will be coming around Sanzo's birthday, somewhere in November, I forgot. The next one will be "All I Ask of You", filled with Kou/Yaone stuff (that's why Angel refused to write it T.T)**_

_**Angel: Hohoho T.T I do not like the song, I do not like the scene, therefore I do not like doing it. Though I'll have to stomach it during editing. Hakkai is creepier than last time I think. The murder is somewhat based on him choking Seiten in Reload 7. Geezz....**_

_**Both: If you don't mind, please leave us a review. See you in the next chap!**_

_**Angel: If you don't review I'll send Yisou's ghost to your house.**_


	5. Interlude: Behind the Scenes

Behind the Scene

Saiyuki of the Opera

Title: Behind the Scene

Genre: Humor/General

Pairing: Various (haha! ;p)

Disclaimer: We own neither Saiyuki nor Phantom.

Summary: What really happens behind the curtains of Tougenkyou Opera House. Various pairings, rated for Sanzo and Gojyo's mouth. Warning: creepy Kanan.

_**A/N: This is Kiku speaking. Angel will be giving the note at the end of the chapter (if this really is a chapter ;p). Anyway, this chapter is like an interlude of Saiyuki of the Oper; time to relax from the whole angst and sappiness, and to find yourself some humor (maybe). We tried to keep up with the deadline to post it on Sanzo's birthday. Hope you'll enjoy!**_

* * *

(setting: Tougenkyou Opera House, during rehearsal practice)

Goku: (loses balance) Whoa… whoaaa!!

Seiten: Goku!! (barely catches him) You okay?

Goku: Aa… sankyuu na, Seiten…

Sanzo: (yells) You bakazaru!! You call that a jump?! My grandma could jump higher than THAT!!

Goku: (winces in pain) Demo Sanzo… I never know that you have a grandma…

Sanzo: (bellows furiously) URUSEEE!! The Opera will be held by next month, and I want a perfect performance! Or you all DIE!!

BANG! BANG! BANG!!

**Everybody silenced. Sanzo pointed his gun at the ceiling, having fired the whole round. Then without warning…  
**  
(sound of scenery falls right behind Sanzo)

Sanzo: (turns and sees the scenery crumple behind him, apparently just being dropped from the ceiling) What in the…

Goku: (eyes widen) Gaah!! Sanzo, are you okay??

Sanzo: (ignores Goku, stares upward) What the fuck is happening?? You're supposed to drop that thing to that old crow, not me!!

Hakkai: (peeks from the ceiling, smiling sheepishly) Ah, I'm afraid it's not my fault, Sanzo. I believe you just shot the scenery off. You saw it too, right, Chin Yisou-san?

Chin Yisou: For this once, Cho Gonou, I can't help but agree with you.

Gojyo: (hands behind his head) Ah…the great Sanzo-sama's aim's finally off…

BANG!!

Gojyo: GAAAH!! (the bullet misses just a few inches) Kuso bouzu, what was that for??!

Sanzo: (smirks) Trying to regain my aim by practicing, idiotic kappa.

Gojyo: Teme!! You fuck… (freezes as he feels deadly aura)

Kanan: Will you stop this unnecessary chattering and carry on the shooting, Gojyo-san and Sanzo-san? (smiling evil-Hakkai-like, hands on her hips, one gripping a rolled script)

Gojyo: (gulps nervously) Ah… Kanan-chan, this is not what you're thinking…

Kanan: (evil smile) We've lost our precious time thanks to your unnecessary comments. And Sanzo-san also lost his precious bullet. Do you realize how expensive they are? Do you ever feel compassion for Shien-san who takes care of our expenses everyday?

Gojyo: Look, Kanan-chan, it was that monk—I mean, Sanzo, who started it… Why don't you scold him as well?

Kanan: (continues mercilessly) Or perhaps, you object your role? Maybe you would prefer to be placed as, say, one of the acrobats?

Nataku: No way! You can't have someone who's afraid of height like him to join us!!

Gojyo: (glares at Nataku, but continues to speak to Kanan) Kanan-chan, I'm sorry if I kinda ruining this precious shooting of yours, but I think you're also too exaggerated over simple things…

Kanan: Simple? (dark aura) If directing you guys, a bunch of kindergarten, into Victorian gentlemen is _that _simple, I wouldn't have received scolds from Kiku-sama and Angel-sama concerning this never-ending shooting, would I? (very evil smirk)

Gojyo: (gulps) Ah… er… (looks upward in desperation) Hakkai!! Do something to your twin or sister or lover or whatever! She's going to explode on me!!

Hakkai: (usual smile) Ah. Have you ever heard about twins sharing the same emotion, _Sha Gojyo-san_? (emits dark aura resembles Kanan) You have no idea how lucky you are having me up here.

Gojyo: (screws in frustration) It's not fair! Why it's always me who get fucked up instead of that fucking monk?!

Hakkai: Ah Gojyo, please don't use _that _word in public place like this. What if youngsters like Goku and Nataku hear it?

Goku: What do you mean by that, Hakkai? Me and Nataku are over 500 years old!!

Yaone: Anoo… Aren't we supposed to carry on the shooting?

Kanan: Yaone-san is right. Everybody, ready in your position! We'll continue with when Homura and Zenon's arrival! We have no time to waste!

Gojyo: (murmurs) You're the one who's wasting time…

Kanan: What was that??

Gojyo: (gulps) No…nothing, Kanan-chan…

Kanan: Gojyo-san, I forgot to tell you something. (dark aura) Stop. Calling. Me. Kanan. CHAN. Got it?

Gojyo: Ha…Hai, Kanan-sama.

Goku: (giggles) Poor Gojyo's scared... Kanan-neechan is even creepier than Hakkai…

Sanzo: (mutters) I must admit that whoever behind this stupid project made the right choice by choosing her as the director.

Kanan: Now move it! Gyokumen Koushu-san, we will practice your singing now. Remember, please making it as… uh, as high-pitched as possible.

Gyokumen: (mutters) I swear whoever behind this stupid casting will pay for giving me such an embarrassing role.

Kanan: One, two, three! Sha Gojyo, music! Everybody cover your ears!!

Gojyo: Whoa, chotto matte! How am I supposed to cover my ears??

**Too late, Gyokumen had started singing using her deadly voice. Gojyo had no choice but leaving his ears unprotected.**

Gyokumen: _THINK OF ME, THINK OF ME FONDLY WHEN WE'VE SAID GOODBYEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!_

Hakkai: Oh my. Chin Yisou-san, I think this ceiling is about to crumple anytime. Shall we retreat?

Chin Yisou: (ears covered with earplugs) I can't hear you, Cho Gonou. Speak louder please.

Gyokumen: _REMEMBER ME, ONCE IN A WHILE, PLEASE PROMISE ME YOU'LL TRYYYYYYYY!!!!_

Kanan: (yells) That's good, Gyokumen-san! Please keep it up!

Sanzo: (murmurs) This is insane.

Gyokumen: _WHEN YOU FIND THAT ONCE AGAIN YOU LONG---_

Yaone: Gojyo-san?! Please stop! Gojyo-san is fainted!

Gyokumen: _TO TAKE YOUR… _hey, why's the music stopped?

Kanan: (approaches Gojyo) Gojyo-san! Gojyo-san! Can you hear me? Get hold of yourself!

Gojyo: (unfocus) Ahahaha… tsuki ga miteita boku no late shoooooooow…!

Nii: No good. He's having delusions. Probably due to an over high intensity of sound-pollution.

Gyokumen: (irritated) What do you mean by that, Nii??

Nii: (shakes his head) Is a pity that Sha Gojyo-san is not smart enough to cover his ears as instructed… And now he's driven insane is the result of his own stupidity.

Koumyou: Now, now, Kenyuu-kun. It's not good speaking about people like that. Sha Gojyo-san is not too stupid to cover his ears, but he can't do it because he's responsible for conductoring the rehearsal. So it's not entirely his fault, but the people who cast him as the conductor.

Kanan: Koumyou-san, please stay away from this. You're our manager. I mean _real _manager (glances at Homura and Zenon) and you're supposed to be at the office…

Koumyou: Now, now, my child. Do you think I would ever prefer to be in that boring place instead of joining my dear Kouryuu and Kenyuu here?

Sanzo: (drops his cigarette at the word 'dear', twitched) Oshou-sama… you're embarrassing…

Zenon: By the way, what are you going to do with that red-head? Just leaving him out cold like that?

Kanan: We'll have Gon—I mean, Hakkai—deal with him. He won't be having any appearances in this scene after all. Just dropping an envelope, which can be easily replaced.

Nii: What about the rehearsal?

Kanan: Dokugakuji-san will replace him as a temporal conductor.

Doku: Wha… Me?! Why me??

Kanan: It's just temporary. Besides, you are his brother. I mean half-brother. You sure at least have talent to replace him.

Doku: I don't even know that he has talent to be a conductor!!

Kanan: Stop protesting and move it. Since you're a replacement, we'll have you practicing with Gyokumen alone as fast as possible before performing with the others.

Doku: But… but…

Kanan: No buts. Meanwhile, we'll practice Hakkai and Yaone scene in the underground lake. Move it!

Goku: Ha? But you just said Hakkai would deal with Gojyo?

Kanan: (screws head in frustration) Aaah! Change plan! Kami-sama will take care of that red head! Gonou—I mean, Hakkai! Come here at once!

Hakkai: (politely nods) Yes Ma'am.

Kanan: Take Yaone and both of you go inside that boat, quick!

Hakkai: Hai. Come, Yaone-san. (helps Yaone onto the boat, gently guiding her hand)

Kougaiji: Hey! That's sexual harassment! Why does that director agree with such a vulgar scene??

Lirin: You're exaggerating, bro. It's a usual stuff among romance movies. Don't tell me you haven't watched one?

Kougaiji: (blushes) That's not it! Do you notice the way that smiley youkai holds Yaone's delicate hands?? IT'S DEFINITELY…

Kanan: Keep your voice down! We're having a shooting here! I don't care you're a youkai prince or anything if you don't shut up, I'll blast a bullet through your head!!

Sanzo: (airily) Oi, that's supposed to be my line.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Hakkai: _Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendour… Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender…_

Yaone: ……….. (stares at Hakkai dreamily)

Hakkai: _Turn your face away from the garish night of day… turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling night… and listen to the music of the night…_

Kougaiji: (hisses) What the heck that perv mean by 'music of the night'?? Sounds suspiciously VULGAR.

Kanan: (hisses back) Hakkai's not a perv!! And if you have any protest about the song, go the hell and bark at Gaston Leroux instead!

Nii: As far as I know, Gaston Leroux had passed away years ago and the composer of the song is Andrew Lloyd Webber. Right, Genjyo-chan?

Sanzo: Shut up. I want to enjoy the scene.

Goku: You want to WHAT?? Sanzo, I never know you like things like this!

Hakkai: _Floating, falling, sweet intoxication… touch me, trust me, savour each sensation…_

Kougaiji: (grits his teeth in jealousy) What's with all of this unnecessary sappiness??!!

Kanan: (grits hers as well) Don't ask me! Like I know!

Goku: Kanan-neechan… aren't you a little bit too… grumpy today?

Kanan: (glares at Goku) I am not!!

Nataku: (sighs) Can't you see it, Goku? Our mighty female director is just suffering a common disease called 'jealousy'…

Kanan: (glares dagger at Nataku) I AM NOT!!

Sanzo: All of you, shut up. This is getting interesting.

Hakkai: _Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in, to the power of the music that I write… The power of the music of the night…_

Kougaiji: (growls) That's it! Not only that I don't believe that smiley guy could write any music, but this whole scene is getting my nerves! I'm going there to stop them!

Goku: You can't do that, Kou! Hakkai and Yaone are in the middle of shooting! (grabs Kou's arm)

Kanan: (stares at Yaone, her eyes are in narrow slits) For this once, Kougaiji, I have to admit that this scene is a bit _too much_.

**Yaone stepped to the curtains and saw the mannequin, and passed out. Hakkai caught her and attempted to carry her but…**

**SPLAAASH!!!**

Kougaiji: (cried) YAONEE!! What do you think you're doing, you jackass??! Throwing her to the river like that??!

Goku: (sweatdrops) Kou… that's a _lake_.

Hakkai: (smiled nervously) Ah, gomennasai. It's just… I'm not used of carrying a woman in my arms before so… well… it was an accident. I'm so sorry, Yaone-san.

Kougaiji: You liar! What do you have this girl for then?? (points at Kanan)

Hakkai: Ah, it's a fortunate thing that Kanan never asked me to carry her. Yaone-san, do you need help? (offers his hand)

Yaone: (tries to stand) Uhmm… thank you, Hakkai-san. (takes Hakkai's hand and lifts herself from the lake) Oh my…

**The cast and crew stared with their jaws hanging open as Yaone pulled herself out from the water, her soaked white gown clinging to her skin. The thin material had apparently become transparent, leaving little to imagination.**

Nataku: (covers Goku's eyes) Don't look!!

Goku: (breaks away) Then why are you looking?! You're the same age as me!!

Hakkai: (speechless) Uhm… do you want me to get you a towel, Yaone-san?

Kougaiji: THAT'S IT!!! (roars as he charges) DON'T YOU DARE TO TOUCH MY WOMAN YOU FUCKING SMILEY MAN!!!!

Goku: Kou, no! (grabs and tries to hold Kou) Hakkai's innocent! You can't hurt him!

Kougaiji: (struggles) WHO GIVES A DAMN!! LET ME AT HIM!!

Kanan: LET ME AT HER!! SEDUCING MY HAKKAI IS UNFORGIVABLE!!! (charges)

Lirin: (grabs Kanan) I won't let you hurt Yaone-chan, you bitch!

Kanan: (struggles) OH YES I CAN! I'M THE DIRECTOR OF THIS STUPID SHOOTING AND HAKKAI IS MY** RIGHTFUL **LOVER!!!

Sanzo: Quit the yelling please. I'm starting to have a headache.

Kanan & Kou: Stay away from this!!!!

Hakkai, unable to find a towel, gave Yaone the cloak instead.

Hakkai: I think you should go change, Yaone-san.

Yaone: (shivering and blushing hard) Hai. Arigatou, Hakkai-san. (hurries to the costume room)

Kougaiji: (hopping mad) I SAID DON'T TOUCH HER!!!

**Suddenly the prince and director's rant was cut by a loud whack. Everyone turned to find Seiten holding the gondola's oar, Kanzeon smirking behind him. Kou and Kanan were both laying on the ground with big lumps on their heads.**

Goku: (staring in disbelief) Wha…. Seiten, what did you do?? You just killed them?!

Kanzeon: Nah, they're simply unconscious. (To the rest of the crew) Don't just stand there staring, we're redoing! And somebody get Yaone and whoever else is needed.

Sanzo: (irritated) Why are you ordering us around, you old hag?

Kanzeon: (laughing evilly) I'm directing. Now, get in position.

Yaone: (already changed into a spare set of costume) Do we do the singing from the beginning?

Kanzeon: No, just from the fainting and continue with the yelling thing.

Yaone: _I remember there was mist… Swirling upon a vast, glassy lake_

Nataku: Something feels wrong with the costume.

Seiten: I agree with you. Something is missing. I don't know but it somehow makes me feel…

Lirin: (runs out of the costume room) YAONEEE!!! You forgot the stockings!!!

Nataku & Seiten: (exchanges looks and grabs Lirin) Baka Lirin!! Don't you DARE to return her stockings!! She's better without it!

Sanzo: Shut up! They're shooting already!

* * *

Gyokumen: _Poor fool, he makes me laugh. Hahahahahaa. If he knew the truth he'd never, ever go!_

Hakkai: (creepy voice) Did I not instruct that Box Five is to be kept empty?

Goku: (shivers) Hakkai's really creepy, even if it's only his voice.

Sanzo: (enters stage and hits Goku with paper fan) Bakazaru! Stop straying off the script!

Yaone: Ano… Sanzo-san, you're not supposed to be on the stage.

Sanzo: Hnh. (stomps off stage)

Kanzeon: (murmurs) I think I understand Kanan's suffering now (takes a deep breath) All of you, STOP STRAYING OFF THE SCRIPT!! REDO THIS SCENE!!!

* * *

Chin Yisou: Come out, youkai! Show yourself!

Hakkai: As you wish. (drops down behind Yisou)

Chin Yisou: (turns to Hakkai) Hello Gonou. I really think you look better without your limiter, you know. (maniacal grin)

Kanzeon: (sighs) No comment.

* * *

**At this point, Kougaiji and Kanan managed to regain their consciousness.**

Kanan: What on earth…. (sees Kanzeon on the Director's chair) Hey, why are you the one directing?

Kanzeon: (smiling calmly) Because you fainted.

Kougaiji: (angry) Were you the bastard who knocked us out?

Kanzeon: Not really. Oh, we're done with this script. Is the movie over? If it does then it's such an awful cliffhanger then.

Kanan: Of course not! Just the scriptwriters haven't sent the next part of the script. Wait, stop changing the topic! What did you do to us!!!??! (surrounded by creepy aura again)

Koumyou: (suddenly appears) Excuse me for interrupting, but the producers are here.

Kanan: (eyes widen) The producers are HERE?? Why didn't they tell me before??

Goku: Ne, Sanzo… what's a producer?

Sanzo: The bastards who made us do this.

* * *

**Two people, talking to each other, entered the studio. One was a girl whose long hair tied in a ponytail with an oversized jacket and carrying a folder. The other was someone whose face was covered by a hooded jacket and carrying a very big sack.**

Goku: Kanan-neechan, are they really the producers? They look weird.

Kanan: Of course. Kiku-sama is the long-haired one and Angel-sama is the one holding a sack.

Kiku: (stops talking to Angel and sees Goku) Yay, Goku!!! (starts chasing Goku)

Goku: (runs away) AAARRGH!!! Get away from me! You're scary!!

Angel: (rolls eyes) Hello Kanan, we have the script. Can you call everyone for a briefing? The next scenes require special attention.

Kanan: Of course. (leaves)

Kougaiji: (threateningly) So you're the one responsible for that pervy scene??? I swear I'll…

Angel: You'll love the next scene, don't worry.

Goku: (still being chased) Sanzo, help!!

Sanzo: (whacks Goku) Bakazaru! Don't you dare to attract attention like that again!!

Goku: (winces) Demo Sanzo… she's chasing me first!

Kiku: (stops as she stares at Sanzo and Goku) Ah, Sanzo! Don't worry, I won't do anything with your Goku! I support your pairing with all my heart!!

Sanzo: (twitches) Our WHAT??

Kiku: (turns to Seiten instead) Ooh, Seiten-sama!!! (starts going after Seiten instead)

Seiten: Stay away from me, you freak!! (runs away)

Kanan: (brings the rest of the cast) Everyone's here.

Hakkai: Ano… Gojyo is still not awake.

Sanzo: Who cares? Just get everything done with!

Kiku: Ah, Hakkai! (stops chasing Seiten) Angel, don't you want to chase after Hakkai? He's our favorite character, right?

Angel: I'm not as insane as you. (takes out laptop, a ton of cables and projector from the sack and assembles them)

Kanan: (in her mind) _If she starts chasing MY Hakkai… I don't care if she's the producer or what, I'll definitely kill her!!_

Kiku: (stares at Angel working) Just what do you carry around in that sack?

Angel: This and that. Help me play the movie.

Kiku: What… YOU CARRY THAT AROUND TOO??

Angel: Needed for briefing.

**So the producers played the Phantom of the Opera movie for the cast and director and explained the changes made in their script. By the time it ended, everyone had a "WTF" expression on their faces, with the exception of the minor casts.**

Sanzo: I'm supposedly a sappy old woman?! Furthermore a ballet dancer?

Goku: How come I'm a girl?

Kiku: (packs up the movie-showing stuff)

Angel: (takes out another sack from the big sack and hands it to Kanan) Here's the script. Happy shooting. (starts leaving)

Kanan: Hey, you expect me to direct THAT?!

Angel: Keep up with the deadline. Bye-bye. (leaves with Kiku)

Gojyo: (suddenly wakes up) What did I miss?

END

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Angel: Not good at writing humor –sighs- By the end it's not funny anymore.**_

_**Kiku: The next one, hopefully, will come around Angel's birthday at December. HOPEFULLY -sighs-**_


End file.
